


The Price of Priggishness

by McKayRulez



Series: Dark & Disturbed Stargate [17]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Arrogance, Bad Decisions, Comic, Culling, Dark, Destruction, Gen, Genocide, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, No Dialogue, Sad, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Sometimes missions don't end well. Sometimes they shouldn't have started to begin with.John's choices he inflicts daily on strangers finally catches up to him.*Based specifically on the Stargate Atlantis Wraithfall comics, but can be read by itself.*





	The Price of Priggishness

Sheppard stepped among the smoldering ruined ashes of the Karran people. There was a snap underfoot, and he lifted the heel of his combat boot, to see he stepped upon a brittle bone. 

Burnt husks of bodies and withered skeletal remains littered before him, among the shambles of the village that had stood before him just a day previously. 

Rodney covered his nose and mouth, feeling sick. The stench of roasting bodies was unbearable, mixed with the soot and ash of the neighbouring volcanoes. 

Even the atmosphere seemed dead, as nothing moved. A stillness in the smoke filled air. 

Contorted burnt faces of pain and agony, open jaws that had screamed of agony and mercy. All their remains left exactly where they were in their last moments. It was unnatural and unnerving. 

Sheppard continued to scout the area, desperate for anything. Some sign that this bloodshed was worth it. 

Rodney knew there was none. There was no life signs, no power signs, the village had been primitive with no weapons of any kind. And even if they did find something, nothing could excuse or make up for this unnecessary massacre. These people were dead. There was no going back. 

Rodney tilted his head up as he looked into the hazy sky. 

He didn’t even want to think of those that didn’t die here, but he had too, because he knew their unfortunate fate. They’d be taken to the new secret lab, one they knew not where after the destruction of Vohl, to be fed on and experimented in more sick and sadistic ways. 

Sheppard gave the back of McKay’s head a smack. Ordered him to get his head out of the clouds and back to work. He didn't listen to the scientists words or complaints. He knew nothing he could say could compare with the guilt that was eating up Sheppard mentally at the moment. 

Teyla touched John’s shoulder, telling him there was nothing he could have done. That he shouldn't blame himself.

Rodney rolled his eyes. This had all been John’s fault and they all knew it, whether they wanted to pretend it wasn’t or not was irrelevant. Reality was the only truth. 

John had interrupted the natives ritual with the Wraith. John had imposed his own self righteousness unto them. Claiming the truce between the Karran’s and the Wraith was crap. Claimed he was right to fight the Wraith even when the Karrans fought against him. Claimed the Karrans weren’t living to HIS standards and believed he was in the right to intervene against their wishes. John had brought upon a war onto the Karrans after they had generations of peace. 

The Karrans had no desire to fight, no weapons of any kind and were happy with their life. 

Sheppard took no interest in what they THEMSELVES wanted, only what HE viewed as right, and after only seeing their culture from a distance for a few minutes, he took their lives and choices into his own hands and destroyed them. He broke their treaty. He attacked the wraith that oversaw them and he destroyed their system and way of life that they had known for generations, and in only a day later, a different Wraith hive had come and destroyed them all. 

After awhile, they trekked back to the gate in dead silence. This mission was over.


End file.
